A Twist of Fate
by angel-0f-d3ath
Summary: A cute little story. That's just my opinion, but read it for yourself. There is a twist!
1. Clubbing

Disclaimers- I am not Vince McMahon. I don't own anyone, except the original character- Tasha  
  
Author's note- The first few chapters are the meeting from both points of view, so some of it is repeated, but its from a different character's POV. Then time skips a bit. It's confusing but I'm not a great writer, so enjoy!  
  
--- Chapter One ---  
  
RAW had just come to a close for another Monday night. The crew and wrestlers were all packing up and heading out.  
  
"Where do ya wanna hit tonight? Randy Orton turned to his Evolution teammates as he threw his bag over his shoulder.  
  
"How about that club down the road? I hear the rest of the crew was heading that way," Ric Flair sauntered towards the door and smirked. "besides I heard there was a new act there tonight, some broad".  
  
"You know all broads who sing in clubs are either dogs or easy.. HEY let's go!" Dave Batista laughed ad slapped Randy's hand. The four men joked and laughed about their latest 'adventures' all the way to the limo, Randy boasting about the number of phone numbers he was going to receive.  
  
"My record is at least fifty numbers man, so I'm gonna get heaps tonight," he paused, thinking "hmmm blonde or brunette, which to chose?" Paul 'Triple H' Levesque raised an eyebrow at his young compadre. Such a playboy, he thought, will this kid ever grow up? The limo grinded to a halt out the front of the club.  
  
Randy clambered out ready for a night of partying. He marched right to the front of the line and flashed his ID  
  
"Sorry mate. I dunno who you think you are, but ya gonna have to queue like everyone else" the bouncer pushed Randy aside and let a dark haired woman slide through. She turned and eyed Randy before she disappeared inside. Randy paused before pulling out a wad of cash.  
  
"Look, buddy" he whispered "let's not make a scene. You have to know who I am. So just let us, and those four lovely women over there in." He pointed at a group of women watching Randy and his Evolution cohorts, before slipping the money into the bouncer's pocket. The bouncer smiled and nodded the crew inside. But Randy was still wondering about the dark haired girl from before. 


	2. Introducing Tasha

Disclaimers- Same story as chapter 1  
  
Author's note- The first few chapters are the meeting from both points of view, so some of it is repeated, but its from a different character's POV. Then time skips a bit. It's confusing but I'm not a great writer, so enjoy! Thanks to the person that reviewed! Much appreciated, keep them coming!  
  
--- Chapter Two ---  
  
Music thumped as Tasha Dale entered the popular nightspot. There's a lotta people here tonight, she thought silently. She scanned the room for a familiar face before laying eyes on the guy trying to jump the line outside. He and his friends strolled in with four women hanging off their arms. Yuck, she watched as he perched himself next to a random blonde at the bar. Tasha turned away and rolled her eyes as the girl giggled loudly. People would do anything for a pretty face. Did I just call that asshole a pretty face, she wondered, mortified. Granted, she'd never even spoken to him, he just appeared that way. Although, she had to admit his eyes had grabbed her attention. They were the clearest blue she'd ever seen. Snap outta it girl, she scolded, you gotta concentrate! She looked at her watch. 8:50, my set starts at 9:00, I better get backstage, I'm late already. Don't want to be in trouble on my first night. Pushing through the crowd, she made her way to the backstage door beside the stage.  
  
"Hello! Anyone back here?" Tasha pushed open the door and walked straight into her boss.  
  
"I told you to be hear at LEAST 20 minutes before your set. You should be grateful you even have the opportunity to work here. Now get ready, you're on next!" her boss finished his tirade before storming off in the other direction.  
  
"Someone's moody" she muttered under her breath. She ducked into a dressing room, where she had dropped her things earlier and grabbed the outfit she had chosen from the cupboard. Tasha pulled off her loose fitting t-shirt and baggy jeans and changed into a black leather mini-skirt, knee high boots and a sparkly pink midriff top. She pulled her hair from a ponytail and let it flow around her face. The red streaks through her hair glowed vibrantly under the fluorescent lights. She was applying the last of her make-up when the boss barged in.  
  
"You're on now, hurry up and get out there!" he motioned for her to follow him and quickly bustled down the hall. Tasha cautiously climbed the stairs and stepped onto the stage. She vaguely heard the MC announce her name; she picked up the microphone and began to sing.  
  
Tasha couldn't help but smile as she watched the crowd sway and listened to their cheers. She saw a huge group of people singing and dancing, and in the middle of the group, the arrogant jerk from before. He was sitting there; looking bored out of his brain. Then why bother coming, she thought bitterly as the song finished. The crowd roared with approval, she smiled one last time and took a bow, before walking calmly off stage. 


	3. Meetings

Disclaimers- Same story as chapter 2  
  
Author's note- The first few chapters are the meeting from both points of view, so some of it is repeated, but its from a different character's POV. Then time skips a bit. It's confusing but I'm not a great writer, so bare with me!  
--- Chapter Three --- Randy and the Evolution members had just seated themselves at the bar. Each member began ordering drinks and chatting amongst themselves.  
  
"Hey! You're Randy Orton!" came a female voice from beside him. Randy turned to see a pretty blonde seated next to him.  
  
"That I am sweetheart, and who might you be?" he smiled and winked as the girl blushed.  
  
"My name's Shelley," the girl giggled loudly. Randy's smile faltered as she laughed. Sounds like someone was drowning a cat, he snickered before pulling his chair closer and leaning casually on the bar top.  
  
"Can I buy you a drink Shelley?" the others watched and laughed as Randy turned on the charm. He ordered the girl's drink and turned to Ric. "I thought you said the crew was gonna be here?" he asked.  
  
"They're over there, are you blind?" Ric Flair waved lazily to a big group of people. Randy turned to where Ric had indicated and noticed the crew was bigger than usual.  
  
"Are you sure? I didn't know there was that many of us?" He scanned the group until he noticed his old friend, John Cena.  
  
"Oh that's why. The Smackdown crew is here as well." He spun back to where the blonde was still talking away. "Excuse me Shelley, but some of my friends are over there.  
  
How 'bout I grab your number and call ya!" he pulled a notebook from his pocket and opened up to a blank page. She grabbed his pen and scribbled down her number and e-mail address.  
  
"Thanks doll" he gestured for the others to join him.  
  
"I'm goin' to find Torrie Wilson, she's hot!" Dave snickered as they greeted the rest of the crew. All of a sudden, the MC's voice boomed over a loudspeaker.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, introducing our newest attraction, the lovely Tasha Dale!" the crew shuffled to a seat around the large table and watched as a beautiful dark haired girl stepped onto the stage. Randy's eye's widened as he recognised her as the girl from out the front. He noticed her eyes were a beautiful emerald green and sparkled when she smiled.  
  
"She's good lookin' isn't she man?" Paul turned to him, but paused as he noticed the look on Randy's face. Love struck. He nudged Ric and the laughed as Randy just stared at the girl.  
  
"That's the way I looked when I married Steph. Our boy's grownin' up," Paul winked at Ric. The song ended and the girl wandered off the stage. Randy's eyes followed her towards the bar. 


	4. Girl with attitude Tasha's POV

Disclaimers- Same story as chapter 3  
  
Author's note- The first few chapters are the meeting from both points of view, so some of it is repeated, but its from a different character's POV. Then time skips a bit. It's confusing but I'm not a great writer, so bare with me!  
  
--- Chapter Four ---  
  
Tasha wandered down the stairs and headed for the bar. She was dying for a drink.  
  
"Can I get..." she scanned the selections, "umm.... just a lemon lime Bacardi thanks," the bar tender nodded and reached for her drink.  
  
"You can put that on my tab thanks man," a figure appeared beside her. She turned to see the guy from before. She smiled lazily.  
  
"What makes you think I can't pay for myself?" she drawled, watching his reaction. Usually, guys had backed off by now, but this one kept pushing.  
  
"You're Tasha Dale, right? The singer? Well, I thought you looked pretty hot up there and was......  
  
"Hot?" she interrupted, eyeing an unattended drink beside her, "Well, I'd have to say you're lookin' pretty hot yourself!" she picked up the drink and threw it all over the guy. But to her surprise, he just laughed it off.  
  
By now, the man's friends had come to his aid. "Feisty are we? I like a girl with attitude," Tasha glared at him as he placed an arm over her shoulder. She stepped away angrily.  
  
"Don't you get it? I'm not interested!" by now she was yelling. This guy was just not getting the picture, she thought to herself. He put his hands up defensively.  
  
"Ok, ok, I was just trying to be nice. My name's Randy, Randy Orton. You know, Intercontinental Champion, hardcore legend?" Tasha looked puzzled.  
  
"Inter-what? Hardcore who? What are you talking about? I don't know what you've been smoking buddy, but that gibberish ain't making any sense." He took another step towards her, and without thinking she swung and punched him square in the nose. He stumbled back as blood poured everywhere. Some of the people behind him laughed, but she heard a distinct voice through the fray.  
  
"You, in my office, NOW!" her boss appeared through the crowd.  
  
"Uh oh!" she muttered  
  
*Boss's office*  
  
"Hitting a patron? What were you thinking? You turn up late, now this. You may have talent, but you're work ethic isn't up to standard. You're FIRED!" Tasha looked up into the furious face of her boss. I am not gonna cry, she willed herself, please don't cry. She stood and slumped out of the office.  
She trudged back to her dressing room to collect her things. As she was  
heading out, she bumped into a tall, leggy blonde. 


	5. Ow, my nose! Randy's POV

Disclaimers- Same story as chapter 4  
  
Author's note- Thanks guys for the reviews! This is the last repetitive chapter. It's pretty much the same as chapter f, but from Randy's POV. Got it? Ok, on with the story.  
  
--- Chapter Five---  
  
Randy followed the singer quietly to the bar, and waited for her to order a drink.  
  
"You can put that on my tab thanks man," I hope she hasn't ordered anything too expensive. He smiled as she turned around.  
  
"What makes you think I can't pay for myself?" Randy's smile widened. She's gonna be a challenge, that's for sure. He winked slyly at her.  
  
"You're Tasha Dale, right? The singer? Well, I thought you looked pretty hot up there and was......  
  
"Hot?" she interrupted, "Well, I'd have to say you're lookin' pretty hot yourself!" Before he could react, she'd thrown a drink in his face. I should have seen that one coming; he laughed at his own stupidity. The crew and talent had joined the scene by now. Randy could tell the girl was getting angry.  
  
"Feisty are we? I like a girl with attitude," he slung his arm lazily over his shoulder. She stepped away angrily.  
  
"Don't you get it? I'm not interested!" That hurt. A girl rarely rejected Randy. He noticed the other Evolution members laughing amongst themselves. He put up his hand defensively.  
  
"Ok, ok, I was just trying to be nice. My name's Randy, Randy Orton. You know, Intercontinental Champion, hardcore legend?" she looked puzzled. Great, he quipped, not a fun.  
  
"Inter-what? Hardcore who? What are you talking about? I don't know what you've been smoking buddy, but that gibberish ain't making any sense." Randy stepped towards her, and all of a sudden felt a sharp pain in his nose. She hit me? A girl hit me, Randy Orton? He stumbled backwards as blood soaked his favourite shirt, mixing with the drink, which had been thrown on him earlier. He faintly heard the crowd laughing and a very angry voice.  
  
"Let's get him outta here" Paul and Ric grabbed Randy, and pulled him to his feet. He clung gratefully to their shoulders as he stumbled towards the door. Just before they left, he turned back to the girl. He noticed a panicked look on her face, and an older man yelling at her before marching out, her form slumped and she begrudgingly followed. Her boss. What a fun night, he thought silently.  
  
Ric opened the limo door and slid Randy inside. He moaned in pain as blood continued to pour from his nose. He laid down across the plush limo seating and watched as the roof began to spin. He heard Paul on the phone to a doctor, felt Ric placing something on his nose to stop the blood, then passed out. 


	6. Fate can be tough

Disclaimers- Same story as chapter 5  
  
Author's note- Thanks guys for the reviews! Ok from now on, the story runs as normal; there isn't any more repetitiveness.  
--- Chapter Six---  
  
Tasha apologised profusely to the blonde woman, but she just put up her hand and smiled.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I was looking for the bathroom," the woman paused. "Hey! You're the girl who punched Randy Orton!"  
  
"Hmmm don't remind me. Because of that arrogant jerk..." she trailed off. "Oh put your foot in it Tasha. I'm sorry he's a friend of yours isn't he."  
  
"No, we were once, but not anymore. It's about time somebody put the playboy wannabe in his place! I really shouldn't be so cruel, but we dated for a while, so it gives me kind of a licence to bitch about him," she laughed. "Oh I am so rude. My name is Stacy." She held out a perfectly manicured hand. Tasha shook it tentatively, so as not to break a nail. She must be a model, she wondered silently.  
  
"What's the matter? For someone who punched out the biggest asshole in the world, you seem pretty down in the dumps," Stacy's bubbly voice cut through Tasha's thoughts.  
  
"It cost me my job," she sighed, "I am so screwed now. I have no money, my rent is overdue, and my family has practically disowned me because I don't want to be just like them. Oh, I'm sorry, you don't want to hear my problems. Let me show you the way to the bathroom." She led Stacy silently to the bathroom. As she turned to leave, Stacy grabbed her arm.  
  
"You know you have real spunk. I think I might be able to find you a job!" she smiled brightly before fishing around in her handbag and pulling out a small white card and a pen. She quickly scrawled a phone number across the back.  
  
"You should really consider this," she handed Tasha the card. "My cell phone number is on the back. Call me when you decide. See ya soon, I hope!" she smiled sweetly before disappearing into the bathroom.  
  
"World Wrestling Entertainment?" she read aloud. Was this some kind of a joke? She slipped the card into her bag and headed home.  
  
She pulled up her beat up old Ford out the front of a stingy apartment building. Sighing loudly as she trudged up the stairs to her room. Finally reaching the twelfth floor, she noticed boxes crowding the hallway around her room.  
  
"Someone must be moving," she muttered and dropped her bag by the door. As she pulled out her keys, she noticed a sign on the door.  
  
"SHIT!" she yelled as she read the note. Her eviction notice. She quickly opened one of the boxes near her feet. "Great, just great! Well, at least I don't have to pack." She pulled out her cell phone, and dialled the number for the nearest, cheapest hotel. After getting off the phone, she sank down the wall beside her room, and burst into tears. 


	7. Dreaming of you

Disclaimers- Same story as chapter 6  
  
Author's note- Thanks guys for the reviews!  
  
--- Chapter Seven---  
  
"I'm sorry Mister Orton, sir, but your nose is in fact broken." The doctor re-adjusted the ice pack on his nose as he slammed a fist against the motel bed, frustrated. He had barely slept at all last night, his head still hurt like hell.  
  
"Well, the girl packs a punch, that's for sure!" Paul joked. Randy moved his head just enough to glare at Paul.  
  
"Shut up! A girl hit me!" he mumbled. He was still reeling from last night's events. I was hit by a girl, in front of all my friends, he thought, how embarrassing. She was a really beautiful girl though. He smiled as he pictured her face, right before she punched him.  
  
"Mr Orton? Are you still with us?" the doctor's voice snapped Randy from his thoughts.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry. What was the question again?" he smiled weakly.  
  
"How is your head, Mr Orton? Would you like some pain killers?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? I was hit by a girl, not a Mack Truck!" he snickered. He felt a little better, and his arrogance had started to return. He tried to climb out of bed, but his head began spinning again.  
  
"Ugh!" He fell back on the bed and closed his eyes. "Can you guys go, I need some rest, please?" he gestured towards the door. The doctor quickly ushered the members if Evolution out of the room and closed the door quietly behind him. Randy drifted of into a restless sleep, and began to dream.  
  
*Randy's dream*  
  
He was back in the club, dancing with all his friends, when the music stopped and a spotlight was turned on him. He saw the singer, standing in a beautiful red gown, her hair flowing around her face. His dress pants and blue polo shirt changed into a suit and tie, and everyone else in the room disappeared. He and the singer were dancing, when she turned away crying. He tried to cup her face in his hands, but she turned and punched him. He fell backwards, and felt as though the floor was sucking him in. We screamed helplessly as the members of Evolution reappeared and laughed as he disappeared into nothingness.  
  
*Back in the hotel*  
  
Randy work with a start. He was sweating and his bed was twisted around his body. The pain in his nose began to throb and he just couldn't keep his eyes closed. Go back to sleep, he willed himself, just go back to sleep. He could hear murmuring in his room, so gave up on sleep and opened his eyes. Paul and Ric stood over him, worried looks on their faces.  
  
"Are you okay man? Paul and I heard you screaming from down the hall. We came in here and found you practically having a fit in your sleep," Ric placed a hand on his forehead.  
  
"Just the pain, I guess. Did the doctor leave anything for it?" Paul indicated to some tablets and a glass of water beside the bed.  
  
"Only one the doctor said," he advised handing Randy the glass. He gulped it down gratefully and laid back down. "Now, you need more rest, no more screaming okay," Paul winked.  
  
"Yes father dear," Randy smiled and nestled back down and tried to sleep. 


	8. The Call

Disclaimers- Same story as chapter 7  
  
Author's note- Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school's been hectic and I have been really sick. Please read and review my sucky story!  
  
--- Chapter Eight---  
  
Tasha lay against the hard motel bed. I can't believe I got evicted! First my job, now this. She rolled over and looked at the alarm clock. Seven- thirty. Well, she thought sullenly, I guess I better start job hunting, and house hunting. Suddenly, she remembered the events of the night before and plunged her hand into her nearby handbag. When she found what she was looking for, she twirled the little cream card over in her hands. She read the scrawled cell phone number. Should I call, she thought. She stared at the number, then picked up the phone and dialled.  
  
"Hello, Stacy speaking!" a perky voice echoed over the line. Tasha wasn't ready for such a bright greeting so early in the morning. "Hello...... is anyone there? Hello?"  
  
"Oh, umm....... hi, Stacy it's Tasha Dale. The girl from the club last night." she silently prayed that Stacy remembered her.  
  
"Tasha, the singer? Hi, how are you? Have you thought any more about my offer?  
  
"Well, umm......... actually I was wondering what the offer was. What exactly is World Wrestling Entertainment?  
  
Stacy laughed. "That's where I work. You have real talent. Have you done any type of karate or boxing or whatever? The company is looking for someone like you."  
  
"Yeah, I've done kick-boxing for a few years, and karate. Wait a minute, wrestling? You're a wrestler? I never would have picked it. I thought you were a model or actress or something. But I've never wrestled in my life! Sure I can punch some random in the nose but, wrestling? Oh this is really embarrassing I'm rambling" Tasha could feel her cheeks growing warmer.  
  
"We don't just wrestle! We model, do commercials, photo shoots, travel all over the world. It really is lots of fun. And don't worry about the actual wrestling, that can be taught. How about I set up a meeting tomorrow for you. Will you be able to fly to Stamford? Just go to the address on the card."  
  
Tasha read the card again. "I'm sorry, I can't afford to fly anywhere at the moment. I'm really sorry for wasting your time Stacy......."  
  
"Hold it right there! I'm not letting you miss the opportunity of a lifetime. Be packed and ready to go by noon. I will call Vince and you can fly with the crew. Where are you now, I will come and pick you up myself."  
  
"I'm staying at the Motel Six near the club, but you don't have to....."  
  
Stacy cut her off again. "I will be there at noon. See ya!" And she hung up before Tasha could argue.  
  
"Bye," she whispered into the phone. She looked around at all of her things packed into boxes. Well, packing won't be a problem, she giggled. I will just get Mom to come get the stuff I don't need She headed quickly to the bathroom to shower. 


	9. Airport introduction

Disclaimers- Same story as chapter 8  
  
Author's note- Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school's been hectic and I have been really sick. Please read and review my sucky story!  
  
--- Chapter Nine--- Randy slumped against the airport seats, his shirt crinkled from his earlier sleep. He tenderly touched the bandage across his nose.  
  
"Ouch!' he winced. He stood up and wandered over to the window to look at his reflection. His usually perfect face was bruised, purple and swollen. He cursed under his breath. The door of the airport slid open and Stacy Keibler strolled in looking confident as always. She spotted Randy and waved, but he could tell she was trying to hold back laughter. Stacy turned around and quickly ducked outside, then re appeared dragging someone in. Randy turned back to the window. He didn't want whoever it was to see him like this.  
  
--Outside-- "Come on Tasha" Stacy grabbed her arm and tried to pull Tasha into the airport. She still had shades of a smirk on her face from seeing Randy Orton with his usual arrogant face purple and swollen. She had to admit that she did feel a little sorry for him, but just the thought of his bruised face made her laugh. She let go of Tasha and began to laugh again.  
  
"NO! I am not going in there! See, you're even laughing at me. This is so embarrassing. I don't know anyone in there, and everyone is going to look at me like I' some kind of obsessed fan!" She dug the heel of her boot into the ground.  
  
"I am not laughing at you Tasha! I'm laughing at......... something else," she giggled again, "and besides, everyone in there is going to know you as the girl who punched Randy Orton! Now come on!" Stacy pulled her through the doors of the airport.  
  
Tasha went a bright shade of red as people wandered over to say hello to Stacy. "Hey Stace! Who's your friend?" a red headed woman asked looking at Tasha strangely.  
  
"Oh hey Ames, this is Tasha. Tasha this is Amy," she whispered something into Amy's ear and Amy laughed. Tasha blushed even more.  
  
"Hi Tasha, I'm Amy but you can call me Lita if you like, it's my stage name. Wow! I really love your top! Where did you get it?" Tasha glanced down at her blood red singlet, with the fishnet midriff.  
  
"Uh..... I, um.... I made it myself," she managed to cough. Amy laughed even more before turning to Stacy to talk about show details.  
  
"Why don't you come with me and Amy, and we'll introduce you to the rest of the girls. They're all really nice, don't worry, they don't bite," she paused "hard!" Stacy and Amy lead the way over to a big group of women, all talking and laughing.  
  
"Hey Stace!" Trish waved and bounded over to give Stacy a hug. "Who's this? Hi, I'm Trish by the way! Let me introduce you to the group!" Before she could protest Trish grabbed Tasha by the arm and pulled her right into the middle of the group. She then proceeded to stand on one of the airport waiting area chairs, and pulled Tasha up onto the one next to her.  
  
"Alright ladies, listen up!" the Divas continued to talk, only glancing up at Trish. "Gu-uys!" she winged. Before she realised what she was doing, she brought her fingers to her lips and let out a shrill whistle. The Divas looked up quickly as Tasha began to blush.  
  
"Sorry," she muttered as Stacy, Trish and Amy began to laugh. The Divas began whispering, all looking up at Tasha.  
  
"That's better, ladies I'd like you to meet the soon to be newest diva....." she looked towards Tasha and whispered "what's your name?" Tasha couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"It's Tasha. My name is Tasha Dale," "Ladies, I'd like you to meet the newest Diva of the crew, Miss Tasha Dale!" Trish began to clap as Tasha climbed down from the chair. The large group of women swamped her. Everyone began talking at once.  
  
"Hey! What's up? My name's Lisa Marie, or Victoria!" a beautiful dark haired woman waltzed up and shook her hand.  
  
"I'm Torrie, and this is my partner in crime, Sable" A bubbly blonde and an older looking woman waved happily.  
  
Tasha was overwhelmed by the sudden amount of attention, when she noticed a few of the guys starting to become aware of the commotion. She watched as a group of four men strode over. Hmmm, she thought, they look familiar. Then she noticed the face of one of them. The bruised swollen nose, and the sparkling blue eyes of Randy Orton.  
  
"No way!" she muttered silently. 


	10. No way!

Disclaimers- Same story as chapter 9  
  
Author's note- Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school's been hectic and I have been really sick. Please read and review my sucky story! Thanks to Latisha C, Lonely Alys, Y2Jennifer and anyone else who has reviewed. Y'all rock!  
  
--- Chapter Ten---  
  
Randy stood and slowly followed the rest of Evolution towards the growing noise of the Divas. They all seemed to be circled around one person that he couldn't see behind all of the women. Suddenly Trish Stratus appeared above the crowd, dragging another woman with her. Just as the woman appeared, someone yelled out to him.  
  
"RANDY! Yo dawg wassup with ya?" John Cena held his hand out as Randy turned and greeted his best friend.  
  
"Hey man! Do ya know what the fuss is over there?" he asked, pointing towards the group.  
  
"Dunno, some new Diva or something. Probably joining RAW, that's what I heard. Stacy said she had a meeting with Vince today. I guess it's just another name on your list he Orton?" He suddenly noticed Randy's face and burst out laughing. "What happened to your face dawg? You look like Jeff Hardy, that time when his face paint went rancid!" (A/N: I had to get him in the story somewhere! *marks* I'm a HUGE JH fan!)  
  
"Shut up alright! I got in a fight at a bar last night." He heard laughing as Chris "Jericho" Irvine appeared beside him.  
  
"Yeah, if you call getting your block knocked off by a girl a fight, then that's what happened"  
  
"Shut up Irvine! You don't know what happened" by now, John was wetting himself with laughter.  
  
"Dude you got punched by a GIRL! No way. At that club we were all at last night? Oh, I'd left with some damn fine honeys by the time that happened!" Randy just glared at Cena and Irvine, then ran to catch up with Paul.  
  
"Everyone knows about that girl hitting me last night! My reputation is RUINED! I would kill to get my hands on the little bitch that did this to me!" Randy's fists clenched in rage, as he neared the group of women.  
  
"Well, you better find someone to murder, because you have your chance," Paul watched as Randy's eyes widened at the site of the singer, surrounded by the group of Divas, almost all welcoming her to the fold.  
  
"No way!" 


	11. The Story Begins

Disclaimers- Same story as chapter 9  
  
Author's note- Now I am going to skip the plane ride and go straight to the next day, just for the purpose of getting on with the story. Sorry if you all wanted to hear about them sleeping and playing card games. Please read and review my sucky story!  
  
--- Chapter Eleven---  
  
---Hotel---  
  
The radio blared as Tasha rolled over.  
  
"7:00am, ugh!'' she started to drift back to sleep when she heard a bright voice from the bathroom.  
  
"Wake up Tasha! We have a meeting with the 'bosses' at nine" Stacy grabbed the outfit on the bed, a white sleeveless turtleneck, denim mini-skirt and black knee high boots. Tasha dragged herself out of bed, and disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
After a quick shower, Tasha emerged to find Stacy on the phone. She waved to let Stacy know she as out of the shower, then wandered back into the bathroom to get changed.  
  
"What are you WEARING!" Stacy was genuinely shocked at Tasha's outfit, baggy khaki cargo pants and a slashed tee shirt. Stacy opened her bag and began pulling clothes out frantically.  
  
"What? All of my clothes are liked this," Tasha shrugged as she watched Stacy remove a blue 3/4 shirt and a black glitter mini skirt. She dug even further into her bag and pulled out a pair of diamante buckled kitten heels.  
  
"Much better. One more thing though," Stacy pulled Tasha's messy ponytail and let her black hair flow around her face. She threw Tasha a bronze lip-gloss. "Apply that then we really have to get going,"  
  
Stacy pulled Tasha towards the waiting limp. Tasha caught a glimpse of herself in the window. Wow, she whispered to herself, this isn't me at all.  
  
"Now, when you meet the bosses smile, be polite and just be yourself," Stacy coached. Tasha scoffed silently, be myself? I don't feel at all like myself. Stacy continued talking, but Tasha was lost in her own thoughts. All of this began by punching some guy in the nose. She remembered seeing him again at the airport. What was his name again? Rick, no. Rob, that wasn't it. Ryan, what was it? Randy, that was it Randy. A guy had never stuck in her head as much as Randy. She wondered if she would ever see him again.  
  
"We're here!" Tasha stepped out of the limo and stared up at the high rise in front of her.  
  
"Welcome to Titan Towers," Stacy grinned, "and welcome to the WWE!"  
  
---Vince's Office---  
  
The meeting had been going for over an hour now. Many things had been discussed, and a contract had been sent for. It was decided that while Tasha was learning to wrestle properly, she would valet. Then Vince got a brilliant idea for a storyline.  
  
"Roxanne, (A/N: I don't know if he has a secretary named Roxanne) can you get the members of Evolution up here please. I think they have a meeting in marketing at the moment, about their new tee shirt line."  
  
Vince, Stacy and Tasha discussed the storyline until the faction known as Evolution joined the meeting.  
  
"Ah, gentlemen. We have a new addition to the roster, and I would like to involve her in a storyline with you. Tasha, meet Evolution, Paul Levesque, Ric Flair, Dave Batista and Randy Orton," he paused, "but I believe you and Mr Orton have already been acquainted. Anyway, Evolution, meet Tasha."  
  
Randy's jaw dropped as he again came face to face with the singer from the club. God she's gorgeous, he thought to himself.  
  
"Onto the storyline. I have decided that Tasha, you will be the rebellious Diva of the roster, so you'll need to borrow some clothes from Amy Dumas or buy your own. Back on track though, Tasha you will be the centre of a bet between Evolution, so the four of them will chase you, but you will fall for Randy, Paul will fall for you and this will essentially lead to the break-up of Evolution. This will lead into a feud between Paul and Randy for the I.C title, which you will be involved with somehow. You will receive your scripts Monday night, so be at the arena by three for a quick rehearsal. That is all, you can go." The superstars and Diva's stood up and headed towards the door. Randy jogged to catch up with Tasha, as he swung an arm lazily around her shoulders.  
  
"Looks like we're working together babe," he smiled.  
  
"Looks like you have a death wish Orton, if you touch me again, outside this storyline I will do more than break your precious little nose." With those words she threw her leg up into a donkey kick, landing squarely on his groin. He sunk to the ground in pain.  
  
"Oops!" she laughed, sauntering out the door.  
  
"Twice in two days, just my luck!" He moaned 


	12. You're On! RAW filming

Disclaimers- Same story as chapter 11  
  
Author's note- In this chapter, the lines with next to them are script lines. The ones with normal " thingies are out of character. Please read and review my sucky story! My Italian is a little rusty as is my German, so I apologise. REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
--- Chapter Twelve---  
  
Monday rolled around and the four members of Evolution and Tasha were at the arena reviewing and rehearsing the script. Tasha was lounging on the floor, with Paul and Randy on the leather couch of Evolution's "locker room" for the night.  
  
Have you checked out the new Diva? Damn she is hot! Randy looked up at Tasha and winked, not listening to Paul's reply. Tasha just glared at Randy and rolled her eyes at Paul. She listened silently as the men read through their first segment of the story. After what seemed like hours, it was finally her time to be introduced. Her eyes skimmed the script as she read the production notes.  
  
There is a new Diva in town. And I want all the blonde Barbies in the back to sit up and take notice! The name is Tasha, and I want you all to realise, you mess with me and you will end up flat on your back. Oh I forgot, that's what most of you do anyway! But I'm out here looking for a coach if you will. Someone who will get me to the top. Someone powerful. Anyone back there think they can handle me, come on out.  
  
Randy listened intently to her reading, watching her mouth form each word.  
  
"How about we head back to the hotel and you could lay flat on your back for me?" he asked sweetly. Tasha turned and glared.  
  
"Perchè don't avete chiuso la vostra bocca voi egomaniac ad auto- assorbimento? O potrei chiudervelo per, per mezzo del mio piede, o della mia mano. Quale preferireste?" Tasha smirked as Randy just stared at her. Paul began snorting with laughter as Randy, Ric and Dave looked dumbfounded.  
  
"Non sono sicuro lui li capisco principessa" Paul responded in rapid Italian. Tasha nodded and continued to read the script.  
  
"What did she say?" Randy looked up at Paul. "Hey! I didn't know you spoke...... whatever the hell she was speaking!"  
  
Tasha shook her head. "Deve essere cervello guasto," she muttered to herself. "It's Italian stupid. My family is Italian. My best friend is German," she paused, deciding to mess with the poor boy's mind, "Oder ich kann sprechen wie dieses, wenn Sie bevorzugen? Anyway shall we get on with the script?"  
  
The five of them continued reading with minor problems, except for Randy, who kept stopping to ask what she said.  
  
---RAW--- Tasha was shown backstage pulling on her ring attire. The crowd began to buzz in anticipation as to who this mystery girl was.  
  
King: Did you see that JR. New PUPPIES! JR: Yeah, King I saw it, but who is she? I haven't seen her around here before. I guess we will find out soon enough.  
  
The camera then shows the four men of Evolution sitting around in their locker room, none being scheduled for matches.  
  
Have you checked out the new Diva? Damn she is hot! Randy looked around at the rest of Evolution.  
  
I wouldn't mind getting me a piece of that! Dave laughed, slapping Randy's hand. Ric and Hunter nodded in agreement.  
  
I could get her before any of you losers could, you do realise that right? Randy smirked confidently  
  
Really, Legend Killer? Care to put a little bet on this then? First man to get that new chick in bed wins, shall we say five hundred from each of the other members, so about fifteen hundred dollars? Hunter held up five crisp one hundred dollar bills, grinning madly. The other three members all dug into their pockets and pulled out their money.  
  
You're on! Randy cried, slapping his money on the table. Now if you will excuse me, I have a bet to win! He stood up and walked out of the room in search of the new Diva.  
  
JR: Can you believe that King? Putting a bet on that poor girl. She has barely even been here ten minutes King: Who do you think will win the bet JR? I think Naitch has got an excellent chance! JR: Whatever you say King. That's just sad.  
  
Translation: Perchè don't avete chiuso la vostra bocca voi egomaniac ad auto- assorbimento? O potrei chiudervelo per, per mezzo del mio piede, o della mia mano. Quale preferireste?: Why don't you shut your mouth you self- absorbed egomaniac? Or I could shut it for you, using my foot, or my hand. Which would you prefer?  
  
Non sono sicuro lui li capisco principessa: I am not sure he understands you princess.  
  
Deve essere cervello guasto: He must be brain dead!  
  
Oder ich kann sprechen wie dieses, wenn Sie bevorzugen: Or I can speak like this if you prefer? 


	13. Sparks fly

Disclaimers- Same story as chapter 12  
  
Author's note- The stars next to script lines didn't work in the last chapter, so I will find a new key for the next show chapter. Sorry again if it was confusing!!!  
  
Thanks to: Y2Jennifer, Latisha C, Lonely Little One, john-cenalover, Xtyne, gUrLwItDaWoRdZlIkEmAgIcK, Shorty171984, AngelRose82 and SweetCherryLove for your reviews. You guys ROCK! Evry1 else READ AND REVIEW.  
  
--- Chapter Thirteen---  
  
Tasha picked up the last of her stuff and threw it roughly into her bag. She was so tired, but had a great night all the same. As she went to leave, Stacy and Trish called her back.  
  
"Tash! Did you want to come party with us tonight?" Stacy poked her head around the side of the locker, where she was gathering the last of her things.  
  
"I dunno, I'm pretty tired. Who's going?" She dropped her bags beside the door and waited for Stacy's response.  
  
"Well, most of the Divas will. I think that Jerky Jericho's going, Trish's boy Jay. You met Jay right?" Tasha shook her head. "Ok we'll introduce you later. Uh...... I'm pretty sure that the usuals, like Shane, Rob, Matt, Adam, oh yeah and Evolution." Stacy snickered at that last remark.  
  
"You mean Orton. Why do you think that's funny?" Tasha tapped her foot impatiently as Stacy and Trish began to head out to the parking lot.  
  
"Well, the last time you and Randy were at a club together...... you know how that one ended" Trish struggled to hold back a laugh.  
  
"Fine, I'll come. Just to prove I can control myself around him." Tasha held up her right hand. "I, Natasha Isabella Dale, solemnly swear that no matter how egotistical, self-absorbed or obnoxious Randy Orton may be, I will not lay a hand on him out of malice. For tonight only" Stacy laughed.  
  
"Or any other part of your anatomy!" Trish piped up. Tasha just rolled her eyes as she threw her bags into the trunk of her car. "So we will meet you there!" Trish and Stacy got into their rental car and sped off towards the club.  
  
---At the Club--- Stacy, Amy, Trish and Tasha sat at the table watching as everyone around them laughed, danced and just generally had a good time. Tasha was startled as someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me......... ah Tasha. Hi. You've never met me before, but I was wondering if you would like to dance?" Tasha turned around to see a very nervous looking Shelton Benjamin standing in front of her.  
  
"Oh, well hey. Sure, I'd love to dance." She smiled as Yeah! by Usher began to play. "You're just in luck. This is my favourite song." She paused. "I'm sorry, what was your name again, I didn't catch it?"  
  
"I didn't tell you my name? Oh this is going real well. My name is Shelton" Tasha just laughed and grabbed Shelton's hand. She pulled him towards the dance floor and they danced happily to the song. ---Meanwhile---  
  
Randy watched sullenly as Tasha danced with Shelton. What does she see in him, he wondered silently. I am much better looking, and smarter than that boy is. He sighed and went back to his drink and random girl.  
  
"What's the matter baby?" the brunette seated comfortably in his lap asked sweetly. He looked up at her before removing her from his lap. The song had just come to an end and the DJ was talking about the next track.  
  
"I'm going to get another drink. I'll be back later." He decided to ask Tasha to dance. Randy wandered over and tapped Tasha gently on the shoulder. She let go of Shelton and faced Randy, her hands on her hips.  
  
"What do you want Orton?" she tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for an answer.  
  
"I was wondering if you......." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I wanted to know if you wanted to dance with me? Just one song" he waited for her fist to come flying at his face again. But to his surprise it didn't. She was smiling.  
  
"Sure, I guess. But there is no music at the........." she was interrupted by the opening bars of Sometimes by Britney Spears. Randy wrapped his arms around Tasha's slim waist and Tasha finally gave in and placed her arms loosely around Randy's neck. After a while she got comfortable and laid her head on his shoulder. Randy could hear her singing softly in his ear.  
  
Sometimes I run, sometimes I hideSometimes I'm scared of you,But all I really want is to hold you tight, treat you rightBe with you day and nightBaby all I need is time  
  
Randy smiled as the song came to an end. Well, he thought to himself, it's now or never. As Tasha began to break away, Randy leant down and kissed her softly. Tasha took a step back in surprise, before turning and running in the other direction.  
  
"Damn, I screwed up again!" Randy sighed as he watched Tasha disappear through the crowd.  
  
Tasha ran back to her table and picked up her things.  
  
"Thanks guys, I had fun but I've got to go! I'll call you Stacy." And with that she ran out the door. God I hope no one saw that, she prayed silently to herself.  
  
But someone did. And that someone was not happy at all.  
  
"Randy Orton is mine, bitch!" The mystery woman followed Tasha out the door. 


	14. Tasha's attacked!

Disclaimers- Same story as chapter 13  
  
Author's note- I don't know why my little symbols and spaces aren't working properly. It's very annoying and confusing! Anyways on with the story!!!  
  
Thanks to: Y2Jennifer, Latisha C, Lonely Little One, john-cenalover, Xtyne, gUrLwItDaWoRdZlIkEmAgIcK, Shorty171984, AngelRose82 and SweetCherryLove for your reviews. You guys ROCK! Evry1 else READ AND REVIEW.  
  
--- Chapter Fourteen---  
  
Randy watched helplessly as Tasha disappeared from view. He decided to go after her and apologise. He headed towards the door, when Paul and Ric stopped him.  
  
"I thought you were getting a drink?" Ric asked, raising an eyebrow at Randy. Randy just nodded and tried to see past the two older men to where Tasha had gone.  
  
"What's the matter man? You look like you lost something, or someone?" Paul snickered. Just as he finished his sentence, a crash of glass was heard, followed by a scream.  
  
"Tasha!" Randy's eyes widened as he dodged past the two men and ran out the door.  
  
---Outside---  
  
Tasha was pulling on her jacket and muttering angrily to herself. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to kiss me. And that she had the nerve to enjoy it! She continued down the street and towards her car, when she felt someone following her. She turned around quickly, but saw no one. A shop window caught her eye, with a really nice pair of black pants being displayed. She stopped to have a look when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Thinking it was Randy following her she swung around and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"What do you want Ort.........?" before she could finish her sentence, she felt a cold, hard metal hit the side of her head. She slumped to the ground, but was caught by the mystery attacker. Tasha's eyes fluttered open momentarily to see a lose strand of auburn hair. She swiped at her attacker, and grabbed a chunk of hair. Her attacker then held her up and slammed Tasha's head against the shop window. Tasha could feel the blood trickling down her face. Her assailant threw her to the ground and placed the heel of her boot on Tasha's chest.  
  
"Don't forget, Randy Orton is mine. STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" The assailant turned and ran down the street. Tasha could hear people running towards her.  
  
"Oh my god Tash!" Amy ripped part of her jacket and tried to block some of the blood, which was pouring from Tasha's face. Stacy was screaming hysterically as Trish pulled out her cell phone and dialled 9-1-1. She felt someone kneel beside her and grab her hand.  
  
"Tasha, it's me Randy. Can you hear me? Oh god." He brushed a stray piece of blood soaked black hair from her face. She looked up at him and smiled weakly.  
  
"Hey Orton. I thought I told you not to touch me outside of work!" her voice was barely a whisper. Her eyes then closed and she lost consciousness. The paramedics had arrived pretty quickly and began loading Tasha's unconscious form into the ambulance. Stacy, Amy and Trish ran to their cars and followed the ambulance. Randy just stood frozen on the spot, until he noticed a clump of auburn hair on the ground near where Tasha had been just moments ago.  
  
"That bitch! I told her to leave me alone!" 


	15. Denial and Dates

Disclaimers- Same story as chapter 14.  
  
Author's note- Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing the story so far. I will be starting a new story soon; it's about the WWE in high school, so stay tuned. In the meantime, on with the story  
  
--- Chapter Fifteen---  
  
Stacy, Trish and Lita sat silently in the waiting room of the hospital. A nurse appeared at the entrance of the hall leading to Tasha's room.  
  
"Are there any family members of Miss Dale present?" The nurse scanned the room as the three Divas stood up.  
  
"We aren't her family, we're her friends. Her family isn't able to make it here." Amy spoke to the nurse. "Do you think we will be able to see her?"  
  
"It's family only, but seeing as her family isn't here, I can make an exception for your three on one condition. Miss Dumas, can I get an autograph, for my daughter?"  
  
Amy just laughed and signed a piece of paper. The nurse led the three women to Tasha's room. She opened the door and Stacy burst into tears seeing Tasha laying there, tubes and machinery connected to her fragile body. They each pulled up a chair beside the bed, as Tasha's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Hey guys, glad you could come and see me" she whispered. "Oh Stace, stop crying. It's not like I'm going to die or anything." Stacy giggled through her tears.  
  
"How are you feeling honey?" Trish held Tasha's hand gently.  
  
"Well, apart from the tubes sticking out of me, the glass in my face and the throbbing headaches, I'd say I'm great." Tasha managed to cough out a giggle. The nurse suddenly entered the room.  
  
"Do you think we can fit one more in?" She smiled.  
  
"If it's Orton, no. Anyone else, yes." Tasha murmured turning her head away, just audible. The nurse looked confused, but ushered the person inside. Tasha looked up to see a very shy Shelton Benjamin standing there, holding a single rose.  
  
"I didn't know if you liked flowers or not, so I went safe" he muttered sheepishly. Tasha smiled and asked the nurse to grab a vase for it. She motioned for him to pull up a chair and sit beside her. The three Divas exchanged glances.  
  
"We're gonna go get some coffee. We'll be back" Stacy stood up, dragging the other Divas with her. They left the room quickly.  
  
"Well, um Tasha......... can I call you Tash?" Shelton stammered. Tasha nodded, giggling. "Ah yeah, so Tash. I had a great time with you last night at the club, ut I'm not sure you did seeing as you ended up in hospital and all. Oh man this is going really badly. What I'm trying to say is, would you like to go out sometime. With me I mean?" He babbled. Tasha just smirked.  
  
"Of course I would like to go out sometime. With you, I mean." Shelton laughed as the blush in his dark cheeks deepening. They laughed and chatted about their favourite things while the three Divas held an emergency meeting outside.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Trish looked around at the other to Divas. This is a real problem, she thought to herself.  
  
"We know she likes him, but why is she denying it? We all saw the kiss between them. There were definitely fireworks. Shelton is just a distraction" Amy said what all three were thinking.  
  
"A distraction for who? What's this serious little meeting all about?" The three women spun around to see the members of Evolution standing behind them, minus Randy Orton.  
  
"Oh nothing that concerns you Paul. Where's Randy?" Stacy tried to peer round the three big men's shoulders, making sure Randy hadn't heard the conversation.  
  
"I'm guessing it concerns a certain Legend Killer though, so in turn it concerns Evolution. Speaking of the Legend Killer, he's gone to buy Tasha some flowers. So?" Ric crossed his arms over his chest waiting for a response.  
  
"I guess we can tell them, as long as they don't tell Randy." Amy looked at the other two and nodded. "We know Randy likes Tasha, and we are pretty convinced that she likes him too. But she's acting like she hates him and now dragging poor Shelton into her problems."  
  
"What's Shelton Benjamin got to do with it?" Paul looked confused. Dave kept watch for Randy with Stacy while the others continued to talk.  
  
"Shelton asked her out. As soon as she gets out of hospital, they're going out together. She is just in denial about Randy. Tasha said her type don't fall for Randy's type." Trish raked a hand through her blonde hair.  
  
"Well, we have to get Tasha and Randy together. The only real place we can do that is at work. So how can we do it?" The six of them sat down and began plotting ways to get Tasha to realise her feelings for Randy. 


	16. Jealous are we Tasha?

Disclaimers- same story as chapter 15  
  
Author's note- thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing the story so far. I will be starting a new story soon; it's about the WWE in high school, so stay tuned. In the meantime, on with the story  
  
--- Chapter Sixteen---  
  
Three weeks had passed and Tasha was out of hospital. She laid on her back in the middle of the ring. She looked up to see Amy standing over her  
  
"NO! Not again, please! I can handle the basics, but not that again!" she sighed as Amy pulled her off the ground.  
  
"Your debut match is tonight. You're lucky it's against me, not Gail or Nora. They are vicious. And I heard that Gail is in a real foul mood lately." Amy looked at the others, who nodded.  
  
"It's like permanent PMS or something," Trish giggled. "And it wasn't going to be me, because I am in this stupid storyline with Tomko and Irvine. He irritates me so much!"  
  
"Who? Tomko or Irvine?" Stacy leant against the ropes, watching the production team set up for RAW.  
  
"Both, Tomko is so boring, and Irvine is one cocky bastard." Trish ran through some finishers with Tasha, who finally decided on a basic DDT.  
  
"Just for starters. Anyway, no one can beat Orton on the cocky bastard stakes. Do you know what he said to me the other day? He came up to me and, get this, goes 'I need a map because I get lost in your eyes'. Talk about cheesy!" Tasha blushed when she spoke about Randy, and everyone noticed.  
  
"Oh how sad! He is so childish sometimes. Anyway, how did the date with Shelton go?" Amy looked at the others. She motioned for Trish to move closer then whispered in her ear.  
  
"How much do you want to bet, she gives us a one word answer about Shelton, then bitches about Randy for another ten minutes?" Trish laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah, it was fun. Until we ran into Randy and some random. He makes me so sick sometimes. He and this girl were all over each other. I wanted to puke. So gross."  
  
"Sounds like you were jealous Tash. All you do is talk about............" the ring of her cell phone interrupted Stacy. "Excuse me" She began nodding, then glancing quickly at Amy and Trish, giving them a thumbs up. She nodded once more and hung up.  
  
"That was Paul. Tasha, you need to go backstage for a pre tape. It's the third locker room on the right, the empty one. Here let me fix your hair" Tasha climbed out of the ring before heading backstage for the "pre tape"  
  
"Plan's in motion girls" Stacy grinned wickedly, exchanging high fives with Amy and Trish.  
  
---Backstage---  
  
Tasha wandered through the halls, looking for the mysterious dressing room. As she was looking at her schedule, she bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh I am so sorry" She looked up and came face to face with Gail Kim. Gail's eyes narrowed as she glared at Tasha.  
  
"So you're the new Diva in town. Well, let me just warn you. If you know what's good for you, you will watch where you are going, what you are doing and who you are doing it with, ok honey." Gail sneered. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and continued down the hall. Tasha watched her suspiciously. Suddenly she had a flashback of her attack the few weeks before. Something about Gail wasn't right, but Tasha ignored the feeling. She kept on her way to the pre tape when she met up with Paul.  
  
"It's in here Tasha. Something about a phone call between you and me." He went to walk away when Tasha grabbed his arm.  
  
"Do you have my script? I need to know what I am saying don't I?" Paul shook his head.  
  
"Sorry, I guess it's inside, see ya later babe!'' He took off in the other direction. Tasha just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Men" she muttered as she turned the handle. The door slowly creaked open. Tasha was still studying her schedule when she heard soft music. She looked up slowly to see a romantic dinner setting, with candles, flowers and even champagne. Her eyes travelled from the table to the person sitting in the chair waiting for her. She gasped.  
  
"What's this?" She looked around the room, shaking in disbelief.  
  
"It's dinner for you, and me" he replied.  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger!!!! Who is it? Is it Randy? Is it Shelton? Is it Naitch? Is it really a pre tape? Is Gail having a case of permanent PMS? Was this the plan the girls meant? All these questions and more will be answered, if you people review 


	17. Dinner Disasters

Disclaimers- same story as chapter 16  
  
Author's note- OK, sorry about the last update! It took me forever to get rid of the writer's block. ARGH! Evil block. Ah well. I got a review so I thought I may as well put another one up. Enjoy. Oh and please review!  
  
--- Chapter Seventeen---  
  
Tasha just stared in shock at the scene in front of her. He sat there, looking gorgeous in a navy blue shirt and black pants.  
  
"Well, I'm guessing this isn't a pre tape. I'm going to kill them. They set me up!" Tasha began to curse under her breath at the three girls, who were still giggling in the ring. "You knew about this! Paul knew about this. Probably everyone but me knew about this!''  
  
"I'm sorry, I just wanted to surprise you. That's all" Randy's eyes dropped to the floor sadly. "I'll leave if you want me too." Tasha couldn't help but smile at him.  
  
"I hate when people use the puppy dog eyes on me. It always works." She laughed. "I could of at least had some warning so I didn't turn up in my sweaty, disgusting gear." She gestured to her top, shorts and boots.  
  
"I think you look cute in them. Just like a real wrestler. Now come and sit down here." Randy shook his head as Tasha tried to fix herself up.  
  
"I should murder you right now. But I'll save it until after dinner, I'm starving! Amy had me working like nobody's business. My debut match is tonight. I am so totally nervous. Oh god I am babbling. The only time I babble like this is when I really li......." She clamped a hand over her mouth. "Never mind." Tasha took a gulp of champagne.  
  
"What was that? You babble when you really like someone? So there is hope for me yet." Tasha blushed as Randy reached over the table. "I really like you Tasha. I mean you're smart, funny, beautiful and you don't take crap from anyone. I could see myself with you." Tasha frowned at him.  
  
"If you want any chance, drop the cheesy lines. It's really irritating. Look it was really nice of you and your friends to do this. But I am quite happy with Shelton at the moment. I'm just not interested. My type doesn't fall for your type. It just wouldn't work." Randy looked up.  
  
"What do you mean my type? I never knew that you could only date certain types." He spat out the last word. Tasha couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. He looked like he was going to cry. Yeah, right, she thought silently, Randy Orton cry over someone like me. And Hell will freeze over.  
  
"I mean look at you. The fancy clothes, the limos, women fainting when you smile at them. You're like some sort of God to these poor pathetic little teeny boppers. Then take a look at me. I got fired the first night of a job. I have no home, no money. I'm just a girl from the street Randy. That's what I mean by types. You could have any woman in this building. Nearly all of them would step over their own mother to be with you. You see with Shelton, I am someone. I'm not a piece of meat, or a prize to be won. To you, I'm just another name on the list, right? So don't feed me this bullshit about you seeing yourself with me. The only way you're seeing as together is in bed, and that's never going to happen. So if you will excuse me, I have a match to get ready for. Who knows, I might actually keep this job if you stay out of my way!" Tasha finished her little speech, stood up and stormed out, leaving a stunned Randy sitting alone.  
  
Paul was coming back from talking with the production team when he saw Tasha storming from the room. He followed until he saw Randy sitting at the table looking heartbroken.  
  
"Didn't go well I take it?" Paul entered the locker room and sat across from Randy. He shook his head slowly, still processing what Tasha had said.  
  
"We are different types apparently. According to her, I'm too good for her and that I'm only trying to "add her name to the list". I am such a screw up." He sunk lower into the chair. "I may as well quit while I am ahead with her." Paul didn't know what to say.  
  
---A short time later--- Tasha was sitting at the gorilla position, waiting for her big debut entrance. Amy came up and stood in front of her.  
  
"How was the pre tape?" She asked, stifling giggles.  
  
"Shut up. I know you were in on it. I am not interested in Randy Orton, I suggest you stay out of my personal life." She stood up and shook herself off.  
  
"We were only trying to help you know." Amy put a hand on her shoulder. Tasha shrugged it off and sneered at her. Amy stepped back, startled. This isn't Tasha, she thought silently.  
  
"Well I don't need your help okay. I'm with Shelton. Not interested in Randy. I'm just going to do as I was told and stay away from him. You should do what you are told and don't mess with other people's lives." And with that she pushed the curtain out of the way and stepped out in front of the crowd.  
  
"Do what she was told? What does that mean?" Amy thought for a moment. "The attack! Whoever attacked Tash wants Randy. I have to tell the others." But as she turned to run, the opening chords of her entrance music played, and she was pushed out onto the stage.  
  
A/N: Oooh, a bit of a mystery. Who is the attacker. Win a date with Randy Orton if you can tell me who it is! It's pretty obvious. Or is it? Poor Randy though, she went schitzo at him. Come here, I'll kiss you better. Bye for now. Oh don't forget to review. 


	18. I Can Just Tell

Disclaimers- same story as chapter 17  
  
Author's note- I am extremely bored so I thought I might put up another chapter.  
  
--- Chapter Eighteen---  
  
---RAW---  
  
The music blared as Lita celebrated her win over the new girl. Hearing the crowd pumped her up as she slid out from under the ropes and headed backstage. She taunted to the crowd as Tasha dragged herself up to a standing position. Lita pushed the curtain back, disappearing backstage.  
  
---End filming---  
  
Amy pushed the curtain out of her face, frustrated. She couldn't understand Tasha sometimes. The girl was tough; she had the balls to punch Randy Orton in front of all his friends. But this attack had her running scared. Amy barely had time to register as Tasha brushed past her angrily.  
  
"Hey Tasha, wait up!" Amy ran up behind her. Tasha merely turned and glared at her.  
  
"Yeah what? Come to tell me what I should do after the show? For your information, I'm going out. And don't try to tell me otherwise!" And with that, Tasha turned on her heel and stalked away. Amy just shook her head, exasperated.  
  
---Later that night--- Tasha threw the last of her gear in her bag. She hoisted her things onto her shoulder and headed out the door. Just as she went to leave, Gail and Nora, also known as Molly Holly stepped on front of her, blocking the doorway.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here hey? If it isn't the new girl around the place. Settling in nicely?" Nora laughed.  
  
"What do you want?" Tasha sneered.  
  
"Just trying to be friendly. But we can see you have your back up tonight so, we will save the introductions for another night, shall we?" Gail snickered as Tasha shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Yeah, sounds great. Excuse me." Tasha went to step around Gail, but Nora quickly slipped into place, blocking the gap.  
  
"Oh, but I want to get to know you now, honey. So, once I'm finished I'll allow you to leave, ok. Sit your little ass down right now and listen to what we have to say." Nora whipped her fist across the side of Tasha's face.  
  
"What did ya do that for bitch?" Tasha dropped her stuff and lunged towards Nora. Soon, an all out brawl between Tasha and the two Diva's had broken out. Hearing the scuffle from the nearby make up table. Stacy and Amy ran over to break up the fight.  
  
"Hey settle down! Tasha stop it!" Amy tried frantically to hold Gail back as Stacy stood between Tasha and Nora.  
  
"You better watch who you step on around her wannabe. You may just get hurt. Let's go Nora." Gail shook off Amy's arm violently, and the two Diva's headed off down the hall.  
  
"I coulda handled that myself you know! I thought I told you two to leave me alone!" Tasha hissed angrily, wiping the blood from her lip. She grabbed her bags and stormed quickly out of the arena.  
  
"That girl is going to get herself in a lot of trouble tonight. I can just tell." Stacy shook her head as her and Amy headed back to get the last of their things. 


	19. You've Changed Me

Disclaimers- Same story as chapter 18  
  
Author's note- Sorry about the lack of updates. Had a few problemos with the net and stuff. So I'm trying to get the bulk of the story up now.  
  
--- Chapter Nineteen---  
  
Tasha picked up her glass and threw back the shot. She had to grip onto the table to hold herself up.  
  
" 'Nother one!" She slammed the shot glass impatiently against the table. The bartender turned around and looked at her solemnly.  
  
"I think you've had enough, pretty lady. How about we call you a cab and then......." Tasha cut him off.  
  
"Shut up! I'll tell ya when I had enough. Now gimme 'nother shot!" she ranted as a few of the other club-goers turned and threw her dirty looks. The bartender just shrugged and poured the last of the tequila into Tasha's glass. She threw it back and slapped her hand against the table. She looked around at the club.  
  
"I'm bored. I feel like dancin'!" She stood from her stool and began to stumble to the dance floor. A sleazy looking guy grabbed her and held her up.  
  
"Hey gorgeous. You nearly had quite a fall there. Let me help you." He pulled Tasha close to him and practically dragged her to the floor.  
  
"You'll dance with me, won't ya? No one else will. They all try to control me, but it won't happen, you hear me! You can't control me!" Tasha began to yell in Italian and the man just smirked at the drunk girl in his arms. All of a sudden the guy felt someone tap his arm and turned around to see Randy Orton looking not too happy.  
  
"I'll take her from here. She's a friend of mine." He tried to pry Tasha from the sleaze ball's arms, but he wouldn't budge.  
  
"The little lady is fine with me, pretty boy. So step off and leave us alone!" Before the man could react, Randy threw a right fist straight towards the guy's nose.  
  
"Now I know how she felt that night!" he chuckled as the man fell to the floor. Tasha struggled to stay on her feet.  
  
"My hero!" she screeched, before collapsing into Randy's arms.  
  
"Let's get you back to the hotel, hey?" Randy carried her from the club into his and Evolution's shared limo.  
  
"Could you get us back to the hotel thanks," he instructed the driver as the limo pulled away from the club. Randy couldn't help but smile at Tasha's sleeping form. He shook his head as she wriggled to get comfortable. She's so cute when she's sleeping, he thought. For that matter, she was always cute. As the limo pulled into the parking lot, Randy grabbed Tasha and pulled her from the car. It wasn't until they reached Randy's room that she woke up.  
  
"What are you doing Orton? You're not meant to carry me!" she slurred. He shook his head and laughed as he flicked his key through the lock. He carried her into the room and placed her onto the bed. She clung to his neck so he couldn't move.  
  
"It may be the thirty odd shots of tequila talking, but you are really sexy when you play the hero, you know." She pulled him close, and he fell on top of her.  
  
"Tasha, I can't. You're drunk. It wouldn't be right. The old Randy would have jumped at the chance, but you've changed me." Tasha pouted.  
  
"Don't feed me that bullshit Randy. I can feel it. I know you want me. Right here, right now. You've got your chance. What are you waiting for?" With that, she pulled him close and crushed her lips to his. Randy tried to push her away, but in the end, gave in. He knew it was wrong, but couldn't help himself. Tasha began to madly unbutton his shirt as they kissed. Randy ran his fingers through her long black hair. Before long the two of them made love and fell asleep in each other's arms. 


End file.
